


Dale una forma a esta aberración

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Horror, toxic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Ellos, Sukuna Ryomen y Makima, yacen en una relación.
Relationships: Sukuna | Sukuna Ryomen/Makima
Kudos: 1





	Dale una forma a esta aberración

**Author's Note:**

> Ayuda, ¿cómo le hago para dejar de escribir de ellos y dejar de amarlos?

Ellos, Sukuna Ryomen y Makima, yacen en una relación.

Pero…

En realidad, no existe esa cosa llamada amor por ningún lado. Porque, Sukuna no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo y Makima, ella tiene un fanatismo por el Chainsaw Man, como si de un devoto religioso se tratase.

Sukuna no la ama –es más, le resulta desagradable–. Y Makima tampoco lo ama –no siente tal cosa como ese sentimiento, menos respeto–.

Porque, ¿qué es en realidad el amor?

Las respuestas son diversas y todo resulta ser subjetivo y ambiguo. Pues, si una persona llega y te dice _aprende a amar_ o _cuando aprendas a amar_ ; lo único que te pide a gritos, es que le rompas la nariz y lo maldigas.

Pues, es como darle forma al agua sin ponerlo en un contenedor.

Pero, aunque Makima y Sukuna no sientan amor el uno por el otro. La verdad es, que ella siente una gran curiosidad por Sukuna y él, él sólo quiere borrarle su sonrisa de sabelotodo (¿Cómo? Quién sabe, pero lo hará).

Y aunque todo sea demasiado nuboso e incomprensible, lo más probable es… Que Makima en realidad se siente sola y quiere un abrazo y un lazo con alguien.

¿Y por qué carajos con Sukuna Ryomen?

No hay respuesta ante esa pregunta. Pero tampoco es importante.

Porque, aunque Sukuna quiera borrarle su sonrisita sabionda, le deja ser. Porque quiere saber qué pasa por tan enigmática mente suya y porque, posiblemente, ella también tiene su atención.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

(Ambos se sienten solos en el fondo.

Y buscan cerrar sus heridas de soledad sangrienta, untándose en el otro.

Siendo lo más bizarro y tierno, que pueda existir en estos momentos).


End file.
